The Fidget Spinner Informercial
'''The Fidget Spinner Informercial '''is the 3rd episode of the SA418 series, It is the first plush video of the SA418 series and marks the debut of Bubbles and The Big Bird Boys. Description so... I got some fidget spinners... and... I have and idea... *gulp* let's give it a try :l (by the way... Happy 4th of July) anyways... a TV informercial/long commercial plays while Orange Bird is in the middle of a Mario Kart gameplay. The reason I made this video is because I got some fidget spinners for some reason, yeah... and because of that.... I have an idea, and that idea is this video. NOTE: THIS IS THE ONLY FIDGET SPINNER VIDEO THAT I'M MAKING!!!!!! NOT TWO, NOT THREE, ONE!!!!!! Plot Bubbles sets up his gaming set by throwing his pillow first, himself next, he rolled to the camera, causing to move it, then he threw the fan box, and then he threw Mighty Eagle. Bubbles is now playing Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, saying that this is the best game ever, then the camera moves to the game showing that Bubbles is playing Gold Mario on a Blue Falcon racing on N64 Rainbow Road, the TV turned off for no reason, Bubbles complained that he was playing that, a voice out of nowhere says "And now, a commercial, to trigger you." Bubbles didn't know a commercial was coming while the TV was off. The Big Bird Boys enters into the commercial, Big Orange tells that if they are really bored, if they got nothing to play with, The Big Bird Boys introduces them to the Fidget Spinner, Bubbles is now mad that they introduced him to that, he says that the orange and the glow in the dark one are the only ones that are selling, they demonstrate the glow in the dark one, but it didn't work, Big Red threw it away, now the orange fidget spinner is the only one that they're selling. Mighty Eagle asks Big Orange "how do we make kids buy the fidget spinner" Big Orange tells them to go to their Nintendo Switch, go to the Album, and Type "FIDGET SPINNER" and make the color orange, but there are only 418 fidget spinners left, they do a music video singing "FIDGET FIDGET SPINNERS!!!" Bubbles followed the instructions and is now typing "FIDGET SPINNER" on a screenshot of Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, The Big Bird Boys found out what Bubbles just did, and gave him the Fidget Spinner, Bubbles thanks them, Later... Bubbles is now playing with the fidget spinner while Pizza Delivery from Spiderman 2 (BASS BOOSTED) was playing. Characters *Bubbles *Big Red *Big Yellow *Big Orange *Terence *Mighty Eagle Trivia *This is the first appearance of Bubbles, Big Red, Big Yellow, Big Orange, Terence, and the Mighty Eagle on the SA418 Series. *This is the only video that features Fidget Spinners until Happy 20th Anniversary Good Burger *This video celebrates the 4th of July, because the video was uploaded on July 4th, 2017 Category:Episodes